


Pride and Joy

by ryouku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: Dorothea was Petra’s pride and joy - and she wanted the world to know that with one simple question.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Pride and Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing my favorite ladies for DoropetrabdayBash and my first proposal fic too ahh!!

The cool, nighttime breeze off Brigid’s oceans flowed through their hair, salt in the air and sunkissed, or in Dorothea’s case, a bit sunburnt, skin. 

Their getaway for Petra’s birthday had been a long awaited one, with many difficult foreign policies and treaties, long nights of meetings that often led to nowhere. Petra had grown exhausted, burning out and fought as much as she could to do the very best for her people. But Dorothea knew Petra needed some time away. And what better place than the ocean? Her happy place? 

It was bittersweet - tonight being their last night. They sat side by side on the blanket, glancing at the stars in the clear night sky. Petra had a question burning on her mind for the past few months but everything had been so hectic, tiring, even Dorothea was feeling a sense of exhaustion. And as soon as Dorothea told her she had one hour to pack for the trip, she grabbed exactly what she had been holding onto for months, in case the moment made itself know. 

And that moment felt like now - with the moonlight on Dorothea’s skin, smile on her lips, and hair curled from the water, she was etheral. 

Since the war had ended, they came back to Brigid together. Petra’s grandfather had taken a liking to Dorothea immediately, whom had been incredibly nervous about starting a new life in a place she had never been to before. And although it had not been the smoothest of rides, they survived thus far. Multiple assassination attempts, trusted council members quitting, Dorothea catching a flu that had her incredibly ill for over a month, thinking she wouldn’t make it, and plenty of anger from those who opposed Dorothea’s mere presence in the nation. They survived a war together, they survived all of this hell, and they survived even the good together. 

Petra wanted to secure that future with Dorothea. Make the titles official and give that sense of security Dorothea needed deep down. Even still to this day, Petra often woke up to Dorothea talking in her sleep. Dorothea was still scared - Petra knew that. Dorothea had deep abandonment issues and she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her. The thought had never crossed her mind, but she knew it crossed Dorothea’s often. She was still scared of being put back onto the streets, and while Petra couldn’t be empathetic, she could sympathize. Her heart felt for Dorothea and her fears. 

She didn’t want to lose her entire world. 

And this was the moment. She was sure of it. 

Dorothea was still distracted, lost in thought as she hadn’t noticed Petra move her hand to find something in her bag nearby. 

“Dorothea?” 

“Hm? Oh goodness, I think I got lost for a little bit there. Is something the matter?” Dorothea turned to give Petra her full attention, not knowing what Petra was about to ask her. 

“Oh no, it is not that. I was just admiring how beautiful you are being. And knowing how beautiful you will be as my queen.” 

It didn’t quite sink in for Dorothea yet, her heart still fluttering in her chest at the words. Until Petra held out a ring in front of her. 

“As you may be knowing, here in Brigid a ring is not customary. But I know for your home it is. And I am asking you to be my queen, Dorothea. You are giving me much pride, much love, much happiness and you are always making my heart so full. And I want to be making yours full too.” Petra sounded calm but she ended up being so much more nervous than she had expected, her palms getting sweaty as she proposed to Dorothea. 

And as the moment sunk in for Dorothea, tears started to fall down her face and at an utter loss for words at first. 

“Petra—“ Her voice cracked. 

“I am wanting you to be my birthday present. You are making my life full. And I am wanting to love you dearly for the rest of my days. Will you becoming my wife?” 

And all Dorothea could was nod, a hand on her mouth as the tears streamed down her face. It was overwhelming and seemingly out of nowhere. Dorothea didn’t think Petra wanted marriage yet. 

“Yes, of course, Petra, yes.” She finally let out a breath she felt like she had been holding, a small laugh emitting and she couldn’t stop smiling. “Always a yes.” 

And then Petra shed a tear, laughing softly with Dorothea as she slipped the gold ring with a rose gold diamond centered onto her ring finger. 

“Oh thank spirits it fits.” Petra laughed, bringing Dorothea into a loving kiss, cupping her face. 

“Gods, I love you, darling.” Dorothea sniffled as she let out another laugh, still in shock from it all. However, she was already getting into her head. “You.. weren’t forced to ask me, right?” 

“This was being my own decision. I have had the ring for some time but none of the moments was feeling right. Until now. You saying yes is being the best birthday present I could ask for.” 

“It’ll always be a yes, Petra. I will love you for the rest of our lives. You know that.” 

“Good, because I will be loving you for the rest of ours as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated <3


End file.
